Conociéndonos
by LilyHerms
Summary: Tonks llega a Grimmauld Place para conocer a los miembros de la Orden. Iba preparada para eso... pero hay cosas que no se planean...
1. Chapter 1

Ya me había preparado para ir a casa de mi tío: hoy era un día muy importante. Me encontraba en medio del salón de casa y mis padres a un lado cada uno. Mi madre me repetía una y otra vez que sería una buena compañera y que la gente de la Orden era muy agradable, exceptuando a alguno. Papá sólo me observaba ya que él no entendía todo eso de ser auror ni nada relacionado con la magia. La familia de mi madre se sorprendió tanto de que ésta se casara con un muggle que incluso la expulsaron de la familia. La familia Black era una de las más importantes de sangre pura y era una deshonra juntarse con muggles, así que a mí me odiaban también. Menos mi tío Sirius. Él se había marchado de su casa cuando aún era un niño y había aprendido otra forma de pensar que no se parecía a la de los Black.

Llegó el momento de ir junto a Sirius y empezar una nueva vida. Hacía casi un año que mi tío había salido de la prisión de Azkaban y ésta iba a ser la primera vez que lo iba a ver después de tanto tiempo. Me desaparecí y conseguí llegar al parque que había enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place sin caerme ni chocar contra a alguien, raro en mí. Ese día había decidido poner mi pelo largo y de color rosa, era el que más me favorecía. Crucé la carretera y subí los peldaños que me llevaban a la puerta principal. Toqué y esperé. Escuché unos pasos lentos, nada pesados, sutiles, que me hicieron ponerme más nerviosa. Entonces la puerta se abrió y tuve que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara. Era un hombre alto, delgado y grande a la vez, con varias cicatrices en la cara que podían intimidar, pero que a mí sólo me produjeron una sensación de protección que ni mis padres habían llegado a hacerme sentir. Sus manos eran grandes y también con cicatrices, su pelo rubio casi castaño y no muy largo, y por último quise ver sus ojos, pero no pude porque su pelo los tapaba.

—Tú debes de ser Nymphadora Tonks, la sobrina de Sirius. —No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. No contesté, sólo asentí. Toda la fuerza que creía tener para esta ocasión… se había esfumado—. Tranquila, te esperábamos. Ah, y soy Remus Lupin.

Con una sonrisa se echó a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando lo sobrepasé. No me quedé parada en el pasillo y continué directa al comedor, donde me imaginaba estaban. Fui a poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, pero por herencia tenía que pasar. Tropecé con el borde y vi como el resto de la escalera se acercaba a mí cara rápidamente. Entonces noté como una mano me sostenía por la cintura y con la ayuda del brazo que seguía a la mano, me hizo girar para quedar mirando el techo mientras mi cuerpo se sostenía en el aire. Bajé la mirada y pude ver que pasaba. Remus me sostenía con una mano muy cerca de él mientras yo me retorcía hacia atrás, tirando un poco más de él.

Me incorporé, bueno, me incorporó Remus y nos quedamos más cerca el uno del otro, todo nuestro cuerpo estaba en contacto y yo tenía su boca con las comisuras alzadas delante mis ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró y me avergoncé por si lo había escuchado. Me separé de él y bajé las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí y quise bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, pero por si acaso no me arriesgaría a tropezar de nuevo.

Entré por fin al comedor y allí lo vi, mi tío Sirius comandaba la larga mesa y a los lados había varias personas mayores que yo. Sirius se fijó en mí de inmediato y su cara se iluminó, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

—Dora. —Extendió los brazos hacia mí mientras se acercaba y yo corrí para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y rodearlo con mis brazos.

—Sirius, tenía muchas ganas de verte. —Mi tío me estrujó más y después miró por encima de mi cabeza para sonreír a alguien.

Me solté y aún con un brazo en su espalda miré hacia donde él miraba. Estaba allí Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a Sirius.

—Amigos, esta es Nymphadora, la hija de Andrómeda Tonks. —Los allí presentes me sonrieron al escuchar el nombre de mi madre.

Salí del baño después de ducharme y me arreglé para estar más presentable para la cena, en donde me nombrarían miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Llevaba la toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo y cogí la ropa de la cama para vestirme cuando escuché un ruido que provenía de abajo. Salí de la habitación para asomarme por las escaleras y curiosear.

Primero miré que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y fui a husmear por el hueco de la escalera. Sirius estiraba un brazo para recibir al invitado. Escuché atentamente la conversación y descubrí con sorpresa que era Dumbledore, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Pero claro, él formaba parte de la Orden. Dejé de inclinarme y me giré para vestirme antes de que alguien subiera. Pero choqué contra algo que antes no estaba allí, algo grande y duro.

Me quedé petrificada cuando descubrí que era una persona y antes de alzar la vista para verle el rostro, me sonrojé. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verme en situaciones embarazosas? Sus ojos color miel me miraban a través de un mechón rubio casi castaño, con una sonrisa pero esa diversión no llegaba a sus ojos. Ahora se daba cuenta, siempre sonreía pero nunca alcanzaba esa felicidad a todo su rostro. Me di cuenta también de que nos habíamos quedado mirándonos más segundos de los normales, y fue a la vez porque él también se sonrojó y después se alejó un poco de mí.

—Lo siento —dijo Remus antes de pasar por mi lado y bajar las escaleras.

No moví ni un músculo, incluso después de verlo desaparecer escalera abajo continué paralizada. Había sido algo extraño, fue como si sus ojos se hubieran ablandado, dejando ver sus sentimientos, su miedo. Sí, vio en esos ojos de miel miedo, pero no sabía a qué.

* * *

Esa chica lo había impactado desde que abrió la puerta. Esa cara de niña inocente, tímida, siempre me habían llamado la atención, siempre he querido proteger a esta clase de niñas, pero claro, la verdadera amenaza era yo, así que nunca me acerqué demasiado a las chicas. Me hizo gracia cuando tropezó por las escaleras, y fue muy tierno ver el amor que sentía por Sirius, una clase de amor que nunca creía ver dirigido a mi amigo por parte de una chica. Nymphadora quería entrar en la Orden, esa chica tan inofensiva y tierna quería arriesgar su vida para salvar la de otros, era una heroína.

Miré a mí alrededor, había estado pensando durante unos minutos y había dejado de lado mi entorno y olvidado donde estaba. Sin querer mis reflexiones habían girado entorno a Nymphadora y he descubierto que esta chica me… fascina.

Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo, me levanté de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta. Mi olfato se había desarrollado durante estos días, la luna llena estaba cerca. Olí a humedad y a piel desnuda, cabello mojado y un perfume a jabón dulcísimo, embriagador. De forma más lejana olí a papel de pergamino, a vejez, y un olor que ya conocía, a naranja, el olor característico de Sirius.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para comprobar que el profesor Dumbledore había llegado y que Sirius lo recibía, pero me encontré con la procedencia de ese olor dulce, atrayente, seductor. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, envuelta en una toalla, mirando por el hueco de la escalera. Mis instintos me decían que entrara de nuevo en la habitación, o que hiciera algo para llamar la atención y así dar constancia de mi presencia, pero mis impulsos lo cegaban todo.

Di un paso lento y pausado acercándome a su espalda húmeda. Di otro paso, cada vez más impaciente por estar cerca de ese aroma tan delicioso. Di el último paso y quedé a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero desde aquí podía aspirar el perfume que desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Sonreía al captar todo lo que pude esa esencia, nunca había sido tan gozoso oler otra fragancia. Entonces se giró de golpe y me quedé lo más quieto que pude, intentando buscar una excusa para mi atrevimiento, pero vi como sus mejillas se enrojecían y levantaba la mirada. Fue como si su mirada me enganchara y no dejara que me moviera del sitio, convertido en piedra blanda, porque ella me hacía sentir persona, como si el lobo que llevo dentro no existiera. Escuché la débil voz de Sirius decir que subiría a llamarnos y enseguida reaccioné. Me aparté los centímetros que mi instinto pudo vencerle a mis impulsos, y ese espacio fue suficiente para poder pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento. —Sin demorarme más pasé por su lado y sin mirar atrás bajé las escaleras intentando olvidar esa sensación que me estrujaba el estómago y que me recorría todo el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía unos días que había enviado mi patronus a casa de mis padres para informarles que iba a pasar unos días en casa de mi tío, junto con la noticia de que me habían aceptado muy bien en la Orden. También les dije que ya me habían asignado una misión para final del verano. Debía acompañar a Moody y a otros cuantos aurores para acompañar a Harry Potter hasta esta misma casa. Todavía quedaba un mes y pico y ya estaba nerviosa. Pero no era lo único que me ponía nerviosa, había una razón que permanecía más en mi cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que estaba bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Remus sabía como camuflarse en las reuniones y pasar desapercibido a pesar de su tamaño. Pero para mí no podía desaparecer del todo, siempre lo recordaba mirándome ese día en la escalera. Noté que estos últimos días estaba raro, si antes hacía todo lo posible por no mirarme, ahora percibía su deseo de hacerlo. Al principio me recorría un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pensando que podía llegar a gustarle, después eso se transformó en incomodidad y después en desesperación.

Ahora mismo, sentada en la mesa frente a él, los dos al lado de Sirius, mi corazón y mi cerebro debaten este gran conflicto. Uno desea que él se acerque a mí para rozar mis labios... y el otro no quiere permitir ese acercamiento, sabe que puede ser peligroso por la forma en que me mira y de alguna forma me desea, no me explico como, pero me desea. Otra parte de mí estaba pendiente de la conversación que tenía Moody con algunos aurores y al ver mi entusiasmo por escuchar, me miró, al parecer confundiendo el tipo de deseo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Lo siento Dora, no puedes venir todavía a esta misión. —Realmente no quería, todavía me preparaba para dentro de un mes ir a por Harry Potter.

Se levantaron todos de la mesa, siendo el último Remus, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal para salir de uno en uno. Sirius, antes de salir, se giró para ponerme las manos sobre los hombros y mirarme a los ojos. Sólo sonreía, pero pude ver la intención de ésta.

Él nunca salía de esa casa, todavía era perseguido por el Ministerio y no debía arriesgarse, pero esta vez sí iba a hacerlo, iba a acompañar a los aurores en la misión. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus que seguía dentro de la casa mirándonos.

—Cuida de ella en mi ausencia —asintió y me miró. Yo rodé los ojos en dirección a Sirius. Éste salió por la puerta y desapareció junto a los demás.

Entonces estábamos solos, totalmente solos. Sentí el aire pesado e incómodo que me plantaba en el suelo, sin poder moverme. Quería decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Remus ya caminaba por el pasillo subiendo las escaleras. Durante todo el mes que llevaba yo allí, casi ni había hablado con él, con el resto si porque yo no era precisamente callada. Había congeniado estupendamente con todos, incluso Alastor me había conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio por puro aprecio. Pero él... sólo intentaba no mirarme.

Ya había llegado a mí habitación guiada por mis propios pasos, sin pensar a donde dirigirme. Me tumbé en la cama y me pregunté porque Remus no se había ido con los demás, porque debía cuidarme. Presté más atención a los ruidos de la habitación de al lado, y no escuché nada. La curiosidad me vence siempre, así que me levanté y caminé hasta salir al pasillo.

Me acerqué con sigilo a la puerta de esa habitación y sin siquiera tocar, no sé porque hice eso, entré. No había nadie allí, la cama hecha, la ropa recogida sobre una silla, el suelo limpio, al parecer era la habitación más arreglada de toda la casa.

Me acerqué al escritorio pero nada me llamó la atención. Había un armario entreabierto y, como no, fui a abrirlo más. Pero antes de dar un paso, algo me presionó el hombro y me llevó hasta la pared del otro lado de la habitación, junto a la puerta. Abrí los ojos, después de haberlos cerrado por reflejos, y me sorprendí de ver a Remus delante de mí con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Mi respiración se agitó y de esa manera pude apreciar mejor el aroma de su piel. Una de sus manos se cernía sobre mi cintura y cada vez nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más, hasta no dejar hueco entre nosotros. Creo que notó mi intensa mirada, porque de golpe abrió los ojos y me atravesó con ellos.

Pude ver más deseo, rabia, frustración, odio... pero no me preocupaba el por qué de esos sentimientos, sólo podía sentir mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa y mi mente decidiéndose a cortar ese pequeño espacio entre nuestros labios y acabar con esto de una vez. Y así lo hice. En un solo movimiento mi rostro quedó pegado al suyo, sellando nuestras bocas. Esperé la respuesta de él... y me sorprendió tanto que paré de besarle pero sin despegar los labios de los suyos. Él no se quiso separar de mí, él quería que estuviéramos más cerca todavía, incluso cuando dejé de besarle pasó una mano por mi nuca para fusionarme en sus labios de miel. Podía ser brusco, pero seguía siendo dulce. Mis brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y los suyos me alzaron del suelo, apretándome más a su cuerpo.

Mis piernas, por sí solas, se enredaron en sus caderas mientras que caminábamos unidos hasta chocar con el borde de la cama. Remus me sentó en ésta y sin todavía despegar nuestros labios, nos deslizamos sobre las mantas para quedar totalmente tumbados sobre la cama. Él estaba encima de mí, aplastando mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y la suavidad de su piel, quería fusionarse conmigo, desaparecer de esa habitación, al igual que yo. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi piel bajo la camisa, empujándola hacia afuera y yo, sin rechistar, me la saqué del todo. La yema de sus dedos me rozaba la espalda, el vientre... Pero no llegó a tocarme los pechos, en cambio, acercó sus labios allí donde antes estaban sus dedos y fue bajando. Me hacía cosquillas pero no dije nada, entonces se separó de mí bajando de la cama. Me asusté por si su intención era irse, pero cuando vi que comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones y demás hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, mi respiración se agitó y el corazón no me cabía en el pecho.

Antes de que terminara de desvestirse, yo me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa, decidida, no se porqué, a terminar lo que tanto deseaba, que hasta ahora no habría imaginado. Se volvió a tumbar sobre mí, pero esta vez pude apreciarlo todo, no sólo su suave y pálida piel, si no todo su cuerpo. Todo era mejor de lo que parecía a primera vista, o a tantas como yo lo había observado.

Lo descubrí mirándome a los ojos, atravesándome de nuevo con la mirada, lo que hacía que mi piel se erizara. Reconocí esa mirada de deseo con la que tantas veces había soñado. Se acercó lentamente para volver a besarme y así fundirse conmigo como habíamos querido desde el principio, haciendo que la cama crujiera, que nuestros cabellos quedaran totalmente fuera de lugar, creando una llama roja dentro de mí que ardía dulcemente, recordándome a él, pero...

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, sudada y nerviosa. Estaba en mi habitación, sola, vestida y con el recuerdo de su piel y su olor en mi cabeza. Todo, a mí pesar, había sido un sueño, un dulce y placentero sueño. La frustración se apoderó de mí, y sin remedio comencé a llorar.

Todavía podía recordar el fuego dentro de mí, quemándome las entrañas como sólo él quemaba mi corazón. Fueron un par de lágrimas, pero muy dolorosas. De pronto recordé porque había despertado y me acerqué para abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Fuera se había escuchado un portazo y el único que allí había era Remus. Me acerqué a su puerta, recordando mi sueño, y la abrí sin llamar antes. Entré y descubrí que estaba vacía, ordenada, y sentí nacer la esperanza dentro de mí. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se repitiera mi sueño, aunque parecía un poco imposible, pero aún así conservando una fugaz esperanza.

Recorrí la habitación esperando tontamente que en cualquier momento me cogiera por el hombro y me besara... pero sería demasiada coincidencia. Me giré para salir de allí lo antes posible, sin querer ya encontrármelo, sin esperar respuesta por su parte. Abrí la puerta, aún conservando una pequeña esperanza, y salí al pasillo de camino a mi habitación.

Cuando entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y con la cabeza gacha, me apoyé en la puerta y comencé a deslizarme por ella hacia el suelo. Pero me detuve a mitad, sin poder creer lo que veía. Estaba allí, en esa habitación, y al parecer no se había movido del suelo desde hacía un buen rato. Entonces lo entendí y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Había estado allí mientras yo dormía, por eso soñé con él, porque la habitación se había impregnado de su aroma, él había estado allí mientras yo lloraba pero al tener los ojos hinchados y mojados no lo vi, y había sido él el que me había despertado al entrar a mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Lo miré a los ojos y volví a ver esa mirada, de deseo. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba yo, pero me desesperé y di unos cuantos pasos largos y torpes hasta llegar a él. Me lancé a su boca, sin avisar, sin esperar reacción de él, sin saber realmente porque él estaba allí. Pero no tardé en saberlo: Remus me cogió haciendo que mis pies no tocaran el suelo y así envolver su cadera con mis piernas. Ahora nada ni nadie podría quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya sabía lo que él sentía, ya lo sabía todo. Pero me equivocaba. Lo que sentí ahora fue el doble de lo que creía que sentiría, la llama me abrasó la piel y también arrastró a Remus en ese campo de cenizas, haciendo así que no nos pudieran distinguir entre los restos de carbón.

* * *

Había ido allí y todavía no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Sé que no es lo correcto y sé que me arrepentiré más adelante, pero hay un motivo mucho más grande que me obliga a quedarme: la quiero. Algunos pensarán que es de locos y pensarán igual que yo. Pero no existen unas reglas concretas para el amor, te enamoras y punto, no intentes explicarlo porque por mucho que le des vueltas no encontrarás la solución. Pero en mi caso es mucho más grave porque yo no debería enamorarme de nadie, mi condición es un buen motivo. Ser licántropo es una maldición y no debería sufrir nadie más a parte de mí.

Me había besado y yo, imbécil, le correspondí. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, el daño estaba hecho y sé que si ahora me marchaba y lo olvidaba todo, sufriríamos ambos, y mucho. Pero allí seguía yo, sin querer evitar ese encuentro, sin poder rechazar ese cuerpo, esos labios, este rostro, esta chica tan torpe, encantadora, adorable y con derecho a una vida saludable y con suerte. Y había llegado un mal nacido como yo a quitarle ese derecho y su vida entera por un sentimiento que debería estar enterrado.

Pero no me despegué de ella, incluso hice todo lo posible para que su cuerpo quedara lo más próximo al mío como se pudiera. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos tumbados en su cama y ella entrelazaba los dedos en mi pelo. No podía explicarme como ella, un ser tan bueno y dulce, se había enamorado de mí, una criatura abominable y monstruosa. Me doy asco a mí mismo, por quererla y por dejar que esto suceda. Ahora podía encontrar una fuerza que si me aferraba a ella tal vez pudiera salir de allí y no hacer daño a nadie. Ya lo estaba consiguiendo, poco a poco, mi deseo de estar con ella se echaba a un lado, no desaparecía, pero quedaba en un segundo plano.

—Remus...

Se ha ido. Ya no encuentro esa fuerza por ningún lado, y lo peor de todo es que ahora siento la fuerza que me apega a ella más fuerte que antes. No puedo soportar más este dilema. Quiero ser egoísta, no quiero sufrir más, quiero que ella sea mía y que ella se apiade de mi cuerpo y de mi alma para siempre, sin importar las consecuencias.

Me desnudo, la desnudo, me uno a ella, se fusionan nuestros cuerpos, la escucho decir mi nombre y hacer que mis oídos se deleiten con su voz musical, acaricio y beso todo su cuerpo notando como su piel se eriza, sus ojos se iluminan de placer, veo una sonrisa totalmente diferente a cualquier otra, más brillante y feliz. Yo me siento feliz, sensación que no imaginé que pudiera caber dentro de mí. A cada segundo la quiero más y siento que el corazón no me cabe en el pecho y que explotará de un momento a otro. Necesito hacer algo más para acostumbrarme a esta sensación, porque... quiero vivir con esta sensación, quiero estar con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo siento y lo sé.

—Dora...

Su piel se eriza cuando escucha su nombre salir de entre mis labios y me besa con más intensidad. Decirlo me ha aliviado, mi corazón se relaja y deja intentar salir de mí, porque ya se ha acostumbrado y sabe que si está así de grande y feliz es por ella, si se va, volverá a ser el de antes y sufrirá más que nunca.

Duerme entre mis brazos, con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, dedicada a mí. Suspiro y la estrecho más entre mis brazos, calentándola con mi fuego interno, el que ella misma encendió cuando la conocí. Y finalmente sonrío, me lo permito porque verla a ella feliz es un regalo que no se debe rechazar. No pienso en nada más que no sea ella, ella y su enorme corazón, el que ha dejado que un licántropo entre, para quedarse para siempre.

—Te quiero... —susurro en su oído, entonces su sonrisa se ensancha y posa su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón.


End file.
